Love Confession
The magic words that lead to a happily ever after. Film "How's this for a band-camp story?" -Jim to Michelle "I wanna grow old with you." -Robbie Hart singing to Julia Sullivan "I...apologize if I seem forward, but I must speak my mind...This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have... not yet achieved: a marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman, Elizabeth." '' -James Norrington to Elizabeth Swann ''"Elizabeth, I should have told you every day from the moment I met you: I love you." -Will Turner to Elizabeth Swann "Selina. We're the same. Split, right down the center" -Batman to Catwoman "I wish you were my girlfriend" -Adam to Katherine "Vanessa. Whatever happens, I just want you to know that I feel really bad about that Italian bird. What I'm trying to say is, that if you want me to be a one-woman man...well that's just groovy, baby!" -Austin Powers to Vanessa Kensington "As you wish" -Wesley to Buttercup "How about this way? I love that you get cold when it's 71 degrees out. I love that it takes you an hour and a half to order a sandwich. I love that you get a little crinkle above your nose when you're looking at me like I'm nuts. I love that after I spend the day with you, I can still smell your perfume on my clothes. And I love that you are the last person I want to talk to before I go to sleep at night. And it's not because I'm lonely, and it's not because it's New Year's Eve. I came here tonight because when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible.". ''-''Harry Burns to Sally Albright in the famous New Years scene "Cause I knew you wouldn't. Were you truly disgusted with that I did with my lipstick?" -Claire to Bender "Oh, Han, it's not like that at all, he's my brother." -Leia Organa to Han Solo "I'm always around. Good night, Lois." -Superman to Lois Lane "Tell me about it, stud." -Sandy Olsson to Danny Zuko "I used to think there was something wrong with me. Now I know that I was just waiting for you." -Andy Stitzer to Trish Piedmont "Why don't you wait until you're asked?" -Pam Bouvier to James Bond "Go get 'em, tiger." -Mary Jane Watson to Spider-Man "Do you wanna dance?" -Layla Williams to Will Stronghold "Alan, there's something I've been wanting to do... and I better do it before I feel too much like a kid." -Sarah Whittle to Alan Parrish "Oh, James!" -Stacey Sutton to James Bond "You sure you're not gonna miss this guy? Once he's gone, all that left is me." -Stanley Ipkiss to Tina Carlyle "I thought Christmas only comes once a year." -James Bond to Christmas Jones "This is no time to be rescued." -James Bond to Pussy Galore "Is this going to be a pattern for our relationship?" -Christy Fimple to Alan Abernathy "Take me around the world one more time." -Holly Goodhead to James Bond "Oh, James, James!" -Octopussy to James Bond "You didn't think I'd miss this performance, did you?" -James Bond to Kara Milovy "Darling, what could possibly go wrong, eh?" -James Bond to Natalya Simonova "Sherman, I don't have a date tonight. Would you like to dance with me, Professor?" -Carla Purty to Sherman Klump "I don't have to see it, Dottie. I lived it." -Pee-wee Herman to Dottie "That's my nose, genius. These are my lips." -Invisible Woman to Mr. Fantastic "Anyway, I look forward to more teamwork in the future." -G2 to Inspector Gadget "George, what I came here to say was that I love you." -Ursula Stanhope to George "I just never realized what beautiful brown eyes you have." -Inspector Gadget to Brenda Bradford "I just have one question I need to ask you, will you, Mary, marry me?" Gary to Mary "Let's share our happiness with ten of the world's largest news publications." -Miss Piggy to Kermit Television "Holly Flax. Marrying me, will you be?" -Michael Scott to Holly Flax "Never give up" -Tim Canterbury in a note to Dawn Tinsley "I think I'm in love with you." -Ted Mosby to Robin Scherbatsky. It didn't go well. "I was that little boy, that little baby boy was me! I once was a boy, but now I am a man! '' ''I fought the Nightman, lived as Dayman, '' Now I'm here to ask for your hand, '' So if you want to marry men, will you marry me? Will you come on stage and join me in this thing called matrimony? Please say yes and do not bone me, please just marry me!" -Charlie singing to The Waitress "I'm in love with you...I'm really sorry if that's weird for you to hear, but I needed you to hear that. Probably not good timing, I know that, I just...I just needed you to know. Once." -Jim Halpert to Pam Beesly "I love everything about her, and I'm not a guy who says that lightly. I am a guy who has faked love his entire life. I thought love was just something idiots thought they felt, but this woman has a hold on my heart that I could not break if I wanted too. And there have been times that I wanted to. It has been overwhelming, and humbling. And even painful, at times. But I could not stop loving her any more than I could stop breathing. I am hopelessly, irretrievably, in love with her. More than she knows." -Barney Stinson fake-confessing his love for Robin Scherbatsky, only to secretly mean it. "No matter what you do, I will always find you" ''-''Prince Charming to Snow White "I never really believed that I would find somebody that I love as much as you. I love you more than anything in the whole world. Elliot, I love you more than Turk." ''-''J.D. to Elliot Reid "I loved you squared." -Bailey to Cody "Okay, I don't know where this is going, but tread carefully, because this may be the last conversation we ever have." -Penny to Leonard "Tonight, we defend the pass." -Ezri Dax to Dr. Julian Bashir "Hi...I'm Ted Mosby. And exactly 45 days from now you and I are going to meet and we're going to fall in love and we're going to get married and we're going to have 2 kids and we're going to love them and each other so much. All that is 45 days away, but I'm here now and I guess because...I want those extra 45 days with you. I want each of them. And if I can't have them I'll take the 45 seconds before your boyfriend shows up and punches me in the face, because...I love you. I'm always gonna love you, til the end of my days and beyond. You'll see." -Ted Mosby's confession to his future wife if he'd met her earlier. "Just a feeling... So our whole relationship might be based on some alien experiment?" -B'Elanna Torres to Tom Paris "What took you so long?" -Lily Chilman to Theo Martin "I want you to come back for me." -Madison Rocca to Nick Russell Literature "But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun." Romeo to Juliet '' '' Western Animation "No, No! Please. Please... Please don't leave me. I love you." -Belle to The Beast "Jasmine, I do love you, but I got to stop pretending to be something I'm not." -Aladdin to Jasmine "Thank you. Thanks for getting my glove." -Jane to Tarzan "You fight good." -Shang to Mulan "I wish to stay on Earth with her. I finally know where I belong." -Hercules about Megara "Stan it's been really great hanging out with you again. I feel like you've changed somehow in a really awesome way." -Wendy Testaburger to Stan Marsh "Our love is as pure as a mountain spring! The odds may be stacked against us, but we're gonna give it our best shot! And so, if you can't be happy for us, you can just go to heck, Mom and Dad!" -Butters admitting his love for Lexus "Gloria, I just want you to know. It was never the doctors or the prescriptions that kept me going. It was always you. Seeing you every day, that's what kept me going." -Melman to Gloria Everywhere I go, I'm thinking of you, Rebecca. I don't know what to do, Rebecca. You're so nice, I'd like to get to know you better. So what do you say we get together? You really are quite good-looking, Rebecca! You really are quite good-looking, Rebecca! Rebecca, you're really quite good-looking! You're a fox. ''-''Kyle Broflovski singing to Rebecca Cotswolds "You know, you remind me of a poem I can't remember, and a song that may never have existed, and a place I'm not sure I've ever been to." -Abraham Simpson to Jacqueline Bouvier "I love you! Who else do you think has been stalking you night and day? Building shrines to you in a closet? Filling volumes of books with poems about you? I love you, Arnold! I've always loved you ever since I've laid eyes on your stupid football head, and from that moment, and every moment sense I've lived and dreamed for you and dreamed of the moment where I can tell you my sacred feelings, I could grab you and kiss you and... Oh, come here, ya big lug!" -Helga to Arnold "I think I'd be willing to listen and no matter how this thing ends, this whole ride we've been on together, I wouldn't change it for the world. Not one bit." -Sam Manson to Danny Phantom "The menace has past. At last we can truly be together dark venom of my heart." -Silverbolt to Blackarachnia "Isn't this everything you've ever wanted?" -Kayley to Garrett "Besides you forgot something in France." -Jeremy to Candace "Angel." -Steve Trevor to Wonder Woman "That was easy." -Stacy to Coltrane "Give me a hug, hero." -Princess Bubblegum to Finn "This is so stupid, but I have no idea. And I'm so glad that you're here to mock me about it." -Gwen to Duncan "Come here, baby. I'm still Jonesin' for a little more Osmosis." -Leah Estrogen to Osmosis Jones "You know me, always happy to have a little help." -Nightwing to Batgirl "I guess Clarence isn't all bad." -Kendall Perkins about Kick Buttowski "Oh... they're waiting for you." -Dimitri to Anastasia "Lani, we're in the shower together! Y'can say whatever you want." -Cody to Lani "Say, isn't that mistletoe?" -Woody to Bo Peep "She's the elk of my dreams, And though we just met it seems, That she and I have a date with destiny! She's the elk of my dreams, Sent from the outer beams, I'm busting out at the seams, I can't control all my screams, I'd eat a million ice creams, And take out three football teams, For the elk, The elk of my dreams!" -Heffer's song to Elkie "But you are beautiful." -Shrek to Fiona "Ferb's map! That's it! Isabella, your the best!" -Phineas to Isabella "Well aren't you just the sweetest space toy I ever did meet!" -Jessie The Cowgirl to Buzz Lightyear "My dearest friend, if you don't mind... I'd like to join you by your side. Where we can gaze into the stars..." -Jack Skellington singing his love to Sally "Will you love me, Derek, til the day I die?" -Odette to Derek "Please don't stop playing Fry. I want to hear how it ends." -Turanga Leela to Fry "Oscar, thank you for the dance. Tonight you really made things special." -Bea to Oscar "Rarity, I need to tell you something, just in case we don't make it. I've always sort of had a crush-" -Spike to Rarity "Will you marry me Cinderelly?" -Prince Charming to Cinderella "And we're living happily ever after?" -Rapunzel to Flynn Rider "Told ya' graduation wasn't the end of the world." -Kim Possible to Ron Stoppable "I love you...I-in those colors!" -Smithers confessing to Mr. Burns, then taking it back in embarrassment. "We may." -Anna to Kristoff "And I know you were just trying to help, but Todd, I don't hate you and I don't want you to... you know, be forced into... whatever." -Maurecia to Todd "You're a very sweet man, Mr. Krabs." -Mrs. Puff to Mr. Krabs "I don't know about you, but I think this ending is much better." -Gnomeo to Juliet "Tootie, I'm totally gonna kick myself for this tomorrow, but will you be my Valentine?" -Timmy Turner to Tootie "Well yes, if anybody is kissing anybody, then you should be kissing me." -Cecilia Nuthatch to Louie "Just kiss me!" -Sam Sparks to Flint Lockwood "Maybe being Emperor won't be so bad after all." -Kuzco to Malina "Let's just say it brought back some memories." -Rose to Jake Long "Oh, it is my favorite." -Kira to Chaz Anime/Manga "Sometimes my brain doesn't know what my mouth is saying. Good thing my heart does. Will you marry me?" -Goku to Chi-Chi "I know you don't want to believe it, but you are made of flesh and blood." -Bulma to Vegeta "I felt something! I guess it was your love shining through!" -Tai to Sora "One of us has gotten more athletic since I've been gone!" -Yusuke to Keiko "Ms. Kaoru, this is for you, Kaoru." -Kenshin to Kaoru "Naruto... You saved Konoha... And now you're trying to save the entire shinobi world... You always get left with theses insurmountable tasks... But no matter what you say this time, we're going to be together... Not just me... We're all going to fight together this time!" -Sakura to Naruto Comics "The answer is simple...now. I love you, Barda...I-I can't live without you..." Mr. Miracle to Big Barda "I can do things on purpose every now and then, you know. You're going to need my help." -Stephanie Brown to Tim Drake "You can call me babs if I can call you dick." -Batgirl to Robin Video Games "Mario! The power of the Stars is restored to the castle...and it's all thanks to you! Thank you, Mario! We have to do something special for you." -Peach to Mario "Hey sweetie, I'll take that." -Daisy to Luigi "I have no words to express how grateful I am for your help!" -Elise to Sonic "Then I'm with you. I love you." -Cynder to Spyro "See you soon." -Kairi to Sora Category:TV Trope Terms